


鱼与作家

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 人外，鱼人索x作家香，意识流，隐晦写R，我觉得只能爽到我自己，可能不慎踩到你雷点，因此建议不看。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	鱼与作家

**Author's Note:**

> 独有话说：很抱歉接下来进入相对低产时期，一周可能更两三次这样，但其实有继续写啦，只是先不发而已。一是因为三次元较忙，要写六篇课程论文，搞项目，实习，二是因为在准备流花联文，三是因为我部分新写的文会首次收编进我和萌的本子里，过些日子会正式数调，如果喜欢我们的文可以期待一下。

我是一条鱼，住在硕大的挂壁鱼缸里。我家那位习惯给他的宠物起名字，猫、狗、鸟、龟、连我也不例外。他给我取的名字是索隆，但他更多时候叫我绿藻头，因为有一次我的头部卡在成团的绿藻中，见此情景的他笑了许久。

  
我不是一开始就生活在他家里的，从前我属于残酷的大海，属于杀戮和捕食，属于鲜血与死亡，而今我只能被困在这小小的四方天地里，每天除了吃就是睡，无聊的时候用尾部大力拍击鱼缸引起他注意。

  
当时我被捕捞队的大网困住，运去嘈杂肮脏腥气冲天的海鲜市场，恰巧被买菜的他看见了，他问老板怎么卖，老板仗着我身形庞大足斤足两，一张嘴就是五百贝利，这并非小数目。我好奇地将头部探出水面，看看谁敢把我拆吃入腹。

  
那是一个约莫二十出头的小伙子，虽然金色碎发遮盖着他的右眼，但他左边的蓝眸却那么炯炯有神，像汪洋大海层层叠叠的浪波，涌动着的是清爽冰凉的莫吉托，下巴蓄起了性感的小胡须，为什么第一时间想到这个词，大概因为它的形状像鲸鱼的背脊。

  
一人一鱼直勾勾地对视片刻，最终他咬咬牙买下了我。

  
后来我才发现我没有资格进入他的厨房，只不过当个房间的装饰品。他告诉我，我肉质不鲜美，不是合格的食材，用我做菜简直浪费了他的调味品。我被他的话刺激到，等他解开塑料袋伸手下来的时候，我上下两排错杂的利齿狠狠咬住他圆润的尾指。  


他反射性松手，将我甩在散发着淡淡松脂香味的木质地板上，那一瞬间头晕脑胀，好似被劈出个第二灵魂出来，我身体难受得很，张开双唇大力呼吸，以为我准备死去的他眼神里终于有了些慌乱，双手箍住我滑溜溜的身子，连忙把我扔进一早清洗干净灌入海水的鱼缸。  


他既然这样对我，那我就让他后悔做出这个决定。我死也不愿被禁锢着，说得好听是宠物，说得难听是囚犯。  


我开始认真观察这个男人。

  
他是作家，几乎一天二十四小时呆在家里写东西，这个所谓的家不算大，也就五十来平方米，猫窝狗屋占据了一半以上的空间。

  
他喜欢一边做饭一边哼着不知名小调，喜欢人间火气的味道却又每次都把抽油烟机拧到最厉害那档，喜欢爆炒时铁锅里滋啦滋啦的声音，喜欢掀起锅盖时扑面而来的腾腾蒸汽。

  
他写着写着失去灵感的时候便从左手边第一格抽屉中拿出一盒名牌软烟，借吞云吐雾之际释放自己漫无边际的幻想，一根接一根，没完没了。

  
直到黄昏的雾霭染红天边一隅，社区小学的孩子们放学时熙熙攘攘的叫闹声把电线杆上的麻雀吓得腾飞而起，他把烟捻熄，长呼一口气，而后拾起喷头给那些花花草草浇水，松松垮垮的衣服下漏出一截奶白色的细瘦腰肢。

  
他习惯熬夜，习惯慵懒地窝在沙发里看深夜电影，习惯看到四肢交缠时迅速调小音量，习惯在情动时双腿夹住靠垫来回磨蹭。那时候暖黄壁灯散发的光线笼罩着他，柔化了上下滚动的喉结的曲线，模糊了发红湿润的眼。

  
一般这些时候我就倚在珊瑚石边，透过随波漂动的藻荇目睹发生的一切。  


又过去些许日子，或许是夏天温度高的缘故，你知道的，温度越高，氧气在水中的溶解量就越低，为了避免缺氧，我总时不时探出水面呼吸新鲜空气，可这次过于兴奋的我不小心滑出了鱼缸。

  
啪嗒一声，清脆响亮。我被摔得头冒金星精神恍惚，体内升腾起一股风雨翻卷的痛楚几乎将骨头全数折断。小猫长满倒刺的舌头舔舐着我的眼珠，小狗呼哧呼哧喷着热气的鼻子拱我的肚子，我摆尾挣扎无果，昏迷过去。  


逐渐清醒以后，我才发现自己幻化出了行走陆地的双足。我一边警告狗子不要出声一边艰难地支起身子，第一次走路非常痛苦，两只脚犹如踩在刀尖上跳舞，我踉踉跄跄走到他床边。  


钢筋般坚硬的鱼鳍轻轻扫过那张好看的睡颜，在凉薄的月光下如冰似玉吹弹可破的肌肤无时无刻不在诱惑我，迷迷糊糊的他蹙了蹙眉头，翻转身子背对着我，的确可爱至极。

  
这是个千载难逢的报复的好时机，既然一时半会儿还保持着人的形态，那不如做些平时只能看不能做的事情。  


尖锐的指尖随着他的脊骨一节一节向下描摹，移动之处便是他衣服被割裂而发出的细微声响，我顺势勾破那条紧贴某处的布料，将我腹下那根无处安放的物什挤进里头。  


后面撕裂的疼痛唤醒了他。他不可思议地望着我，绿藻头你干嘛？！他喊我名字，他认出了我，大概是由于一头鲜明的绿发和年轻健硕的身姿。我说的话他听不懂，所以干脆沉默，为了公平起见，我也要让他闭嘴。

我从黑檀实木办公桌上取走了揉成一团的废纸塞住他的嘴，草稿纸上未干的笔迹与他的涎水混在一起，散发着一阵油墨的馥郁芳香。

虽然他扭着腰别过脸一副极力抗拒的样子，但我想其实他也很好奇我精壮的肌肉线条下长着鳞片的那个玩意到底会给他带来多少快感。

我撕咬他僵硬的肩膀，要在白花花的肉瓣间烙下鱼的专属印记，他吃痛往前缩，我便搂住他的腰让他尽量往后贴，热烈浓重的鼻息喷洒在他敏感脆弱的颈部，他不禁一阵哆嗦。

我们紧密结合在一起，武装在狰狞青筋上的片片鱼鳞来来回回搜刮着，不放过褶皱的每一处罅隙。

我放纵我的鱼儿往里探寻。那是无与伦比的感觉，体型庞大的鱼儿潜入了温度偏高的粉色珊瑚洞里，越往深处越是幽暗神秘，而且这里比想象中的狭窄许多。附着于内壁上的小生物热情地贴在它身上，一张张巴喳巴喳的巧嘴吸吮这条鱼儿从外面携带而来的营养成分。  


他逐渐学会享受，他喘息不止，他弓起身子，像极了排卵时的雌鱼，但他不是，他只是一介人类，他只是一个写宠物专栏和两性故事的普普通通的作家。  


我把他口中湿漉漉的纸团拿掉，一缕炽热的呻吟飘溢而出，像失事船骸断气前的呜咽，像微波炉里化成一滩的巧克力酱冒出黏稠的泡泡。

他轻轻挑开一瓣盔甲，摩挲我的肌体与鳞片交界处的嫩肉，说自己从未想过会被一条鱼按在床上弄得浑身酥软半死不活，说出去别人都不可能相信。可他是谁，他是最会编故事的山治。  


听他的语气，我仿佛成了他缔造下一个都市传奇爱情佳话的伟大缪斯，为了满足他近乎执著而病态的需求，我加大了速度与力度，在这间老旧偏僻的公寓里弹唱出一首支吾破碎的鱼人恋章。

  
季夏降下一场前所未有的燥热，如北海道漫长海岸线上被阳光烘烫的潮水，汹涌澎湃，不停摇晃我们的身躯，要把灵魂撞得比泡沫还要粉碎，将一道道腥臭的水痕留在洁白床铺上。

  
我不知道下一刻我是否脱水而亡，在那之前，我只想扳过他的脸，交换一个带着海水咸涩气息的吻。  


这是属于我的胜利。

**Author's Note:**

> 看得懂最后的结局吗？看不懂也没关系，反正是意识流，想怎么理解就怎么理解吧。  
> 这篇是鱼人藻，之前写过人鱼治，两篇皆意识流，算是凑一对儿了，感兴趣可前往《海妖求爱的信号》考古。感谢阅读w


End file.
